


Three Bells

by AreaLDandyLad69



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Implied Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), terrible summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreaLDandyLad69/pseuds/AreaLDandyLad69
Summary: Three times they have sex.





	Three Bells

 

Three Bells

 

 

The first time they had sex, was half a year before Carver was to head to Ostagar. Donna caught him masturbating in the barn in the dead of night after a particularly tough encounter with a Desire Demon and opted for a light stroll. She happened to be passing by the barn when Donna heard a moan coming from within. She walked into the barn cautiously, lightning crackling on her finger tips, and took light steps to not alert the origin of the noise she heard. Donna squeaked in surprise at seeing Carver, under the cover of shadow.

  
Loose tunic pinched between his bared teeth, and uncovering his somewhat defined stomach. His smalls and trousers around his upper thighs, black curls trailing from his bellybutton to the base of his hard cock. Donna sucked in a surprised breath, inadvertently alerting Carver to her presence. Carver was a mortified, flustered mess; fumbling for his smalls and trousers. He tried to recover some of his dignity, but Donna wasn’t paying him any attention. She was absorbed in her own thoughts.

_I must still be in the Fade. This is too coincidental, not after what I just faced._

After some time, Carver began to move away, but Donna gripped his wrist with a knuckle-whitening hold.

_If you don’t do something about your desires, you will give in. You can’t run away from them, not after what you just saw. You won’t be protecting anyone when I become an Abomination. I must give in for everyone’s own good._

  
Donna pushed Carver against the worn barn wall and tore down his smalls and trousers. His erection had already softened in the time it took for her to come to a decision, but she knew it would soon change. She gripped him and began stroking him firmly, his loose foreskin slowly tightening with blood flowing to his hardening dick. When he was hard enough, Donna knelt before him on the worn hardwood floor, and licked from the root to the tip. Taking one of Carver’s balls in her mouth while jerking him off in a steady motion, and stared at his stupefied face under her lashes. This wasn’t the first time Donna has given oral or had a tumble, but she was still nervous, trying to focus on her technique, but failed as Carver’s strained moans invaded her mind, and her masochistic need to please him made her even more aroused. She finally took his slick dick into her spit coated mouth, and they moaned in unison.

  
Sucking in a harsh breath and leaning his head back against the barn’s wall, his mind was blank. Opening his eyes, and looking back at Donna’s lustful expression-her mouth stretched around his engorged cock, and cheeks red from what he could only guess at what she was feeling-made his cock harder still. Up until that point, Carver stared at Donna with a terrified and surprised expression, but now his eyes were nearly black with need: a need to dominate; to ruin; to make his always so prime and proper and PERFECT sister a wreck of her former self. It frightened him, those thoughts, and so he tried to push her away. Donna latched on to him, pinning his hands to either side of him as she began sucking anew, forcing a cry from him, and Carver knew that he couldn’t fight back.

  
Feeling the resistance leave Carver’s body, Donna settled into a more relaxed pace, and released his hands. Her tongue messaged under his length as she sucked his dick, her head bobbing along it. She wraps her right hand around the base of his cock, not able to take all of it in her mouth, and fondles his balls.

  
“Fuck…” Carver hisses through his teeth. Donna looks up at him again to see his head resting on the barn’s wall, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. Her smalls already wet, and Carver’s reactions only making them wetter. The cool breeze chilled Donna through her short tunic and loose trousers, causing a shiver to roll up her back. Releasing his cock, Donna jacks him off while sucking and licking his head, her tongue flicking under his glans.

  
Carver muscles tighten as he comes. Only a few times have his orgasms been so intense. Some of it got on Donna’s face, but she caught the rest of it in her mouth. Carver’s legs turn to jelly, and he lets his body crumble to the worn barn floor, trying to catch his breath. Remembering that his sister was with him-made him come so hard-only brings Carver shame. Swallowing hard, and scrounging up some nerve, he looks to her.

  
Donna, still in a haze, wipes Carver’s come from her face and adds it to the puddle in her mouth, swishing it around in before swallowing it. Carver watches as her throat bobs from swallowing his seed, and it bring nothing but repulsed interest to his body. Donna slowly stands, her legs having fallen asleep in the time it took for Carver to finish. She removes her tunic in a paced fashion, the cold summoning goose-flesh to her torso, and causing her pinkish brown nipples to harden. Next were her trousers and smalls, that were soaked through. She shows him her sign of arousal, and Carver swallows hard as he sees the sheen of them in the illuminated night. She spreads out her tunic on the floor after giving them to him, his cock slowly growing stiff again. Donna laid upon it, spreading her legs to Carver, and opened her arms in an invitation with a playful smile.

  
As Carver griped the quickly cooling small-clothes, he stared at Donna in apprehension. Her once short and messy strawberry blonde hair now almost to her shoulders, letting it grow in the past few years. Those aquamarine eyes that were usually complimented with a small amount of red mascara to match her pinkish lips and cheeks. Her easily bruised skin flushed with arousal. Carver’s eyes roam down her body, and finally looked at her sex, her pubic hairs dark and damp from slick. He dropped the smalls he was clutching so tightly- that his knuckles had turned white-and approached Donna as a moth goes to an open flame.

  
Carver embraced her, his face resting between her average sized breast, and latches onto a puffy nipple, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Donna arched into him, bringing her breast closer to Carver in need, and he sucked ardently. Donna can tell that he’s had little-if any-experience with women by his harsh gropes, and when he bit too hard on her sensitive nipple, she has to stop him.

  
“Carver, wait. You’re being too rough.” Donna groaned as she pulled him off her. He looked away in embarrassment as he sat back, tense, on his knees. She smiled, and turned his face to look at her once more. “There’s no shame in having a lack of experience, Carver. I will teach you along the way.”

  
Donna took Carver’s left hand and places it on the breast he roughly squeezed before, “now, don’t grip it like you would a haft, be gentler. Then move your hand around-caress it,” Donna gently instructed. He complied eagerly, completely focused on her chest. His right hand mimicked the left’s massaging motions, becoming bold and rubbed a thumb against Donna’s nipples. Slight moans encouraging him on, Carver moved faster, his nervous petting became sure as he took her reactions as an indication on how much is too much or little.

  
Already aching for him to fill her, Donna nearly growled, “Enough, enough. You get the idea,” she cried throatily, her thighs rubbing together to ease some of her need. Leaning back onto her elbow, she used her right hand to reveal her pink sex to Carver. Slick rolled down to her ass, making a sticky mess on her tunic. He moved his face closer to her display, and she grew wetter. “Look here, Carver,” Donna tells him as she pulled back the skin around her clitoris, “Touch the little button-DON’T push it. Rub circles around it firmly, like you did my nipples.”

  
Carver followed her orders to the letter, forcing her to bite her bottom lip to stifle the louder moans in case of others out for a midnight walk. Donna squirmed and gasped at his attention, her hands idly pinched her nipples. “You should start l-licking it”, she begins, waiting for Carver to start to gauge where he would need work on. He tongued her sex like he was receiving his first kiss: sloppy and lacking experience. Donna directs him with frustrated grunts, but he gradually began to improve, and her moans steadily increased.

  
Carver licked Donna from her vulva to her clit, flicking it with his tongue as directed. He went back to her hole, never entering her, and plays with her bitch button. Donna felt the itching need for Carver to penetrate her, the sensation making her toes curl and her sex wetter with every lathering of his tongue. Suddenly, he works his tongue into her, and she clinches on him. Carver stops playing with her clit in surprise, making Donna remember to relax herself so he could continue. Perturbed by the sudden vice grip, he stayed away from her vulva and returned to her button.

  
Donna griped Carver’s messy, black hair as he grew proficient at eating her out. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the inevitable orgasm pool in her stomach. Donna’s eyes shut tight, trying to concentrate on achieving climax, but she needed more, and whined in frustration. Carver heard this, and moved his hands back to her breasts, and began playing with her nipples. Donna was so close. Her lightly perspiring skin covered in a visible sheen of sweat, and her body trembling. Then, Carver did the most surprising thing, he sucked on her clit, and pinched her nipples. Donna’s eyes snapped open, the bowing of her back, her hold on Carver’s head between her thighs, and a silent cry told of her completion. Her nerves were alight, she could hear and see nothing, and her brain was completely blank.

  
The light slaps on her left thigh brought her back, and she let go of the hold she had on Carver’s head. He shot up, and away from her still clenching sex, sucking in breath as if he was under water for too long. Donna registered Carver, but didsn’t really see him through her post-orgasmic haze. His mouth was covered in her spunk, hair tousled even more than it was before, powerful chest covered in a slight red from the scratchy barn floor, and from some exertion, and a cock so hard it looked about ready to burst.

  
Slowly, Donna sat back up before lethargy settled over her body. She lightly pushed Carver, indicating for him to lay down, and he readily complied. She swung her leg over his waist and lined his cock against her. Donna looked into Carver’s eyes as she engulfed him to the hilt.

  
“Andraste’s tits!” Carver moaned out, covering his face in shame. Donna left him to his mental turmoil as she basked in the pleasure of finally taking Carver into her. She moved only after the night’s cool breeze chilled her, making her shiver. It began slowly, Donna’s insides spasmed around Carver’s length each time she slid down him. She wanted to make the moment last and cement it to her memory, but Carver, in his impatience, slammed up into her, eliciting a shaky moan from her. Taking the hint, Donna rode him with a steady vigor.

  
Uncovering his eyes slowly, Carver watched as Donna rolled her hips and continued to ride him. Her breast squished together while she rested her hands on his stomach, completely in her own world. Cautiously, he gripped Donna’s thighs, her legs flexed on reflex from the touch. Carver let out a stuttering breath he was holding When she ground on him and started moving faster. Bouncing on his dick, Donna sat up and held Carver’s wrist, her pussy tightened even more around him.

  
The sounds of rapidly slapping skin and moaned panting filled the barn. Carver played with her breasts, making her clench on him. Grunting in pained pleasure, Carver took hold of Donna’s hips and slammed her down fully on his dick. She moaned out in surprise as Carver rolled them around, she on her back. Before she could completely register what happened, Carver was thrusting into her

  
Donna arched her back and wrapped her arms and legs around Carver. He moved his head between her neck and shoulder, holding her just as close as if to keep himself grounded. It was a comfort to Donna to be so close to Carver. To feel his hammering heart beneath his breast, his panting breath and sweat covered skin against hers. She felt his pace quicken and knew that he was close. She loosened her legs, and pushed him off, a disappointed cry escaped from Carver’s lips but was quickly turned into a sigh of relief when Donna wrapped her lips around him. He soon ejaculated into her mouth, his voice blocked by his fist.

  
Donna sucked what was left of his cum and swallowed. They lay in the barn for minutes, until Donna went to pick up her clothes. “You should go back now, I’ll be in after I clean myself”, Donna started while pulling on her smalls, “if anyone asks after you, tell them you were training or something.”

  
Carver stared at her for a moment, and finally nodded in silent understanding. They dressed in silence, and Carver went to leave. Donna could feel his gaze on her, but neither said anything. After he left, Donna headed to the lake and cleaned herself thoroughly. As she washed herself, she couldn’t help but replay what happened just moments ago. “I am sick.” Is all Donna can say to herself, but a small, and genuine smile still made it to her face.

 

* * *

 

 

A month passed, and Carver had been avoiding Donna. She could understand his avoidance, bit still it left a sting whenever he left a room she entered. Leandra and Bethany had noticed the tense air around them, but thought they got into another argument. But then another month had almost passed, and still, they did not speak. Leandra decided to sit them down to get to the root of the problem, but they were tight-lipped.

  
“You need to stop avoiding me,” Donna tells Carver. She had cornered him after his day out with some village girl. She could smell her fragrance on him, and clenches her jaw before continuing. “Mother and Bethany will keep asking about what happened to us unless we start talking to each other again. When they aren’t around, you can continue to avoid me, but if they see us ignoring each other, they will get even more suspicious.” She pivots away from him, and leaves the house. Carver follows her advice, and the months pass by without incident. Things had returned to normal, Carver courted Peaches, and demons hounded Donna in her dreams with a new.

  
All was right again, until the night before Carver left for Ostagar. Leandra had thrown a small farewell party for Carver. Some of the neighbors would come by and wish him luck, others would bring drinks or food to join in the festivities. Carver and Peaches spent the night dancing with one another. Donna sat in a corner, letting the shad hide her as she nursed an ale. The festivities died down eventually, and the neighbors said their goodbyes. Peaches stayed behind for a bit to help them clean and left when most of the cleaning was done. They exchanged a hug and a kiss farewell, Donna gripped the newly cleaned so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

  
Hours after everyone was asleep, Donna could hear Carver leaving his bed, and then the house. She waited a couple of minutes before going after him. Seeing that he brought his Greatsword with him, Donna guessed that he was going out to train. He’s nervous. Donna thought to herself as she trailed him to the river in the fields. She watched him until he tired himself out and rests near the river.

  
_Just one more time. Just a hug._

  
Donna slowly approached him, her footsteps as quiet as a mouse. Carver starts to her light touch on his shoulder as she goes to sit with him by the bank. “Maker’s breath, Donna, what are you doing here?!” Carver breathed as he looked at her in surprise. “I heard you leave, so I followed you.” Donna stated matter-of-factly while looking at the river’s water. They sit in silence for a while until carver goes to stand up.

  
“Wait,” Donna called out to Carver. She scrambled to stand back up with him, and he waits. She brushes and straightens her clothing, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic until she noticed what she was doing and stopped.

  
“What is it then?” Carver questioned irritably, his arms folded across his chest. Donna watched his arms and swallowed drily. “I-I… just want to wish you safe travels,” she started. “I love you dearly, Carver. You are my only brother, and I may never see you again. I’m proud of you.” Her confidence growing again. He is struck by her sudden confession and relaxed his arms to his sides and then his hips.

  
“Thanks you… sister. I… love you, too.” Carver admitted with not small amount of embarrassment, which made Donna smile warmly. She approached him, her arms stretched out to hug him, and he let her.

  
_Just a kiss._

  
She goes to look at him once more, and he smiled at her. Donna smiled back but is drawn to his lips. She kissed him again, it was quick, but enough to make him recoil.

  
Wiping his mouth, and looking at her in a mixture of anger and disgust, “what is wrong with you?!” Donna could only look down at her feet and clutch at her tunic.

  
_There is no turning back._

  
Snapping her eyes back up to Carver, she stalked towards him. He started to backway in fear but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Stubborn to a fault, he stood his ground with a head held high. She used this false bravado to her advantage and gripped his flaccid cock. He twitched but refused to the flatter to his sister.

  
“Have you fucked Peaches yet?” She breathed into his ear. Hot breath giving him goose flesh. Her hand rubbed him through his breeches, “of course you have. She’s been eyeing you since you started showing muscle. Could she do what I did? Suck your cock so well it could make your toes curl? Ride you til’ you lose all sense?” Carver grew hard from her menstruations and words, much to his chagrin. Leaning into his ear, Donna broke the last straw. “Why haven’t you pushed me away?” She sucked on his earlobe before licking his neck, “what do you desire in your heart, Carver?” She purred his name, and he was lost.

  
Carver grabbed both of Donna’s shoulders, pushing her away before kissing her hard. She is stunned but regained her composure and kissed him back before breaking away to get on her knees before him. Once his breeches are down to his ankles, and his hard cock is out, Donna quickly take him in her mouth, all teasing abandoned. But she isn’t the only to lose to lust, Carver grabs her head, making Donna snap open her eyes in time to see his pubic hairs zoom in closer to her face. she panicked, her hands immediately going for Carver’s wrists to try and release herself, but that just aided in him breaching her throat.

  
Donna went limp from shock as Carver fucked her face, panting like a wild animal. Donna could only watch him in fear, and no small amount of arousal. His expression was stormy, and eyes blown out. Her gaze began to blur, the lack of air causing her to try and suck more, which only fueled his lust. Before she knew it, Carver came down her throat with a silent cry to the night. He threw her off his sensitive dick, thick saliva and excess cum clung to him. Donna fell back on her butt and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

  
Donna hadn’t even fully regained her breath when she felt Carver move her around, her cheek against the ground and ass in the air. He yanked down both her panties and breeches and tossed them aside with her shoes. When she felt the tip of his cock rub against her slick folds, she keened into the dirt, and full on moaned when he finally entered her. Here, Carver was not slow or gentle, but rough like a rampaging Bronto, fucking her with long, hard thrusts that rocked her to her core. Donna bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud but is still loud enough to be heard over their slapping skin.

  
Carver gripped her hips harder as he sped up, making Donna take in a quick breath. He bucked close to her, and pulled her flush against him, and wrapped his arms around under her breasts. She was constrained in Carver’s strong arms as he fucked her, and when she felt him bite between her neck and shoulder, she threw her head back and cried out. He let her go and pulled out just in time to cum on her leg, breathing as if he ran laps around the village.

  
Carver stood and pulled his breeches back up. He walked passed Donna’s prone form laying on the ground to retrieve his Greatsword and strapped it to his back. Carver goes to walk back to their home, when he stopped next her. Donna had sat up finally, and looked at him as he was watching her.

  
“After I reach Ostragar, I will work hard to earn my place and gain a rank. I’ll take care of you all. So hopefully, we won’t have to see each other again… sister.” Donna’s face deflated instantly as Carver walked away. She sat there for a moment, staring at the cold dirt as tears rolled down her cheeks before straightening herself out and returning home.

  
The next morning, Bethany and Leandra tearfully wish Carver farewell while Donna half hugged him. He joined the rest of the men leaving-for-Ostragar’s wagon, waving at them one last time before they disappeared out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Somehow I knew it would you.” Donna stared for a second before running towards Carver, stopping short of hugging him. It had been three years since he was taken to the Wardens after being infected by the Darkspawn Taint. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he moved back a little from her reach.

  
“You look well.” She heard a scoff but saw a small smile form. “As well as being a Warden is, anyway. It’s nice seeing some of the old gang again.” Donna smiled this time, and it felt like everything was as it used to be for a split second. Before Stroud called for the Wardens to move out. Carver gave them a nod of farewell, and followed suit, never looking back. Donna stared at his back until they ‘rounded a corner and continued on with stopping the Qunari invasion.

 

* * *

 

 

Another three years passed, but nothing had changed for the better for Kirkwall. Donna watched on as the Knight-Captain and the First-Enchanter argued in front of a crowd. Both of their leadership laughable at best, horrifying at worst. It’s been like this since the Viscount’s vacuum of power was left gaping open, it’s untreated wound infecting the rest of the city.

  
_Why do I continue to stay here?_ Donna walked away with the crowd after the Revered Mother broke up the squabbling figures and returned to her estate. It still felt empty after her mother’s death but ignored it in favour of writing to Carver. She knew he will never write back but thought it heartened him to know he was missed. It was wishful thinking, her reasoning. Giving the letter to Bohdan to be sent, Donna went to visit Gamlen.

  
She knocked on his door and waited a moment before entering. He was sitting in front of his fire, seemingly mesmerized by the flames. Clearing her throat to get his attention, Gamlen jumped up hearing it, and looked ready to flee before he saw it was Donna. “Maker’s balls, Donna, what do you want?” He clutched his heart while panting for breath. Donna walked around and looked at his letters before answering, “checking up on you, of course. You aren’t ever so jumpy, what’s happened?”

  
“Nothing that’s your concern, girl.” Gamlen bit at her while stalking across the room and snatching the letter out of her hand. Donna whistled in mock shock, “touchy, though you’re always like this.” He looked at her through narrow eyes before throwing the letter in the fire.

  
“I’m sure you have better things to do than annoy an old man.”

  
“That hurts, uncle.”

  
“You were never one to joke before. You get a new personality with that hair cut while I wasn’t looking?” Donna huffed dramatically and put her hands on her hips. Her hair cut was new to everyone, especially Merrill. She always loved to play with it when she went to visit her in the Alienage.

  
“Why is everyone still hung up on my hair cut? People get haircuts all the time.”

  
“For a trim or just a little shorter. You had hair long enough to reach your back, and cut it to your scalp. It’s… jarring.” Donna visibly deflated, and Gamlen noticed. “Maker…I’m not good at this. I appreciate your worry, Donna. We are all we have now… I’m sure Leandra would be proud of you, were she here. But stay out of my business.”

  
Donna smiled softly and left. _Let’s go meet this Mekel._

  
\--\/--

  
“You’re Gamlen’s daughter?” Charade nodded at her, and Donna’s pointed finger fell to her side in astonishment. They tracked the letters concerning the Gem of Keroshek to The Sink.

  
“Wha- “

  
“Their they are! That bitch killed my brother, get ‘em!”

  
_Maker’s balls…_

  
\--V—

  
“How does it feel to have a cousin?” Donna looked up to see Varric extending her a drink with a half-smile. She took it and thanked him before drinking it in gulps. She slammed it down after and shook her head. “Why are families so fucking weird, Varric?”

  
“So we can have the best bar stories, of course.” She laughed out at that and leaned on her elbows while looking into his room’s fireplace. She can feel Fenris’ eyes on her but decided not to look. Varric caught him as well. “So, you and broody make up yet?”  
“He’s got his own issues to work out. He will have to let me know when he’s ready.” Varric hummed in acknowledgement. Some drinks later, and developing a light buzz, Donna left for home. She soon passed the Blooming Rose, when someone called out to her. Turning around, she saw men dressed in leathers with weapons strapped to their sides. Donna quickly pulled out her staff, and readied for combat when a man, she assumed to be the leader, held up his hands in peace.

  
“We’ve not come here to fight you, Champion. We wish for your aid.” Donna slowly lowered her staff, still suspicious of the men. “We’re here tracking a traitor. He’s taken to hiding in a near-by Dalish camp, and they won’t let us near enough to question anyone. We hear that you have had dealings with them on occasion, and are wondering if you would be willing to capture the traitor for us. We are more than willing to pay you for this.”

  
Donna had put her staff away while the leader gave her the rundown of their problem, and thought for a moment. Shrugging, Donna gave him her hand to shake in acceptance. He slowly went to take the offered hand, “my name is Nuncio. We’ll be here when you’ve done the job. Thank you for your help, Champion.”

  
\--V--

  
“Thank you again for your help, Champion.” Donna heard as she approached Zevran after looting the Crow’s chest.

  
“Ah, you know, it’s sort of my profession. Picking up after people, getting cats out of trees. All in a day’s work.” Zevran laughed heartily and turned to look at them. “What a hard working woman you are. How about I repay you with a deep… massage.”

Donna quirked an eyebrow at his proposal, but before she can answer, Fenris interrupted.

  
“That depends. How much do you wish to test that luck of yours?” Donna looked at him with wide eyes, but his attention was fully on Zevran, brooding face scrunched up in an angry scowl. Turning back to him, Donna shrugged and shook her head. He backed off with a nod and bid them all farewell.

  
Donna and Fenris walk back to Hightown alone, Sebastian directing Merrill to the Hanged Man. They were quiet until they reached her estate. “We should talk inside, Fenris.”

 

* * *

 

 

“- they said someone was spying. We needed leverage- someone they cared about- as a hostage. We just got word they took some lad from the Grey Wardens.” Donna felt her blood go cold. “Where did they take him?” She was calm as ever could be, but her companions felt the room temperature drop.

  
“They left for the ruins on the Wounded Coast. We hav-. “Donna melted his face with a lightning bolt. Merrill gasped out in horror, Varric winced his head to the side, and Aveline was about to lecture her, but she rushed out of the factory, leaving her companions to catch up.

  
Everything was sort of a blur reaching their base of operation. Thrask wanted a compromise, but neither Donna nor Grace wanted a clean resolution. When Grace called for Carver’s death, Donna was gone. There was only blood and death left after she regained her senses. A boy that stayed out of the fighting cautiously went to the Champion, in hopes of helping her release her brother from the blood magic, but Donna cut him down. She fell to her knees and held Carver.

  
_It’s too much, I never wanted this. Can’t trust anyone, but Carver needs help._

  
_Would you like my aid then, Donna?_

  
_You. You left me for so long. Of course, you would come back at my weakest…. Fine, I let you in. Just help him._

  
_Ooh, we’re going to have so much fun, my dear. You may call me Hephzibah._

  
“Hawke?” Varric approached her still body. Donna slowly looked him, a tear falling down her cheek.

  
“Tell Fenris I’m sorry.” Donna grabbed a nearby sword and cut into her arm. It took a moment, but Carver was soon released from the thrall. Donna kissed his forehead, and gentle put him down before standing. It was only a beat, but Donna was gone, the light sound of waves hitting the rocks the only thing breaking the silence surrounding them. Carver soon woke and scrambled to his feet if fear while reach for his absent weapon. Spotting Varric, Merrill and Aveline, he walked towards them. Only when he moved that he noticed the mangled bodies covering the surrounding area.

  
“What in Andraste’s tits happened?”

 

* * *

 

Carver looked up at the high ceiling in his chambers. He heard everything from Varric. How monstrous Donna looked (he never said monstrous, but he could tell by how many drinks it took for him to finish the tale). He clinched his jaw until a headache developed.

_Where would she go?_ Carver turned to blow out the candle Bodahn left for him, and eventually found sleep.

  
Carver woke to the feeling of warmth wrapping around his cock, and thrust up into it involuntarily, soon after snapping awake to a moan. He saw Donna over his body bathed in moonlight, and her light eyes glowing from its rays. She leaned back and put all her weight on his pelvis, her hand just under his navel.

  
“Hello, brother.” Her voice wasn’t quite right; it sounded like she was talking through water whilst in front of him. He tried the push her off but found that he couldn’t move his body besides his head. He struggled till he couldn’t move his neck anymore from the strain and just lied back. Only after he stopped struggling, did she begin riding him at her leisure.

  
“Bodahn! Sandal!” Donna giggled at him calling out for help, but continued to ride him, dragging her up to his tip before slowly engulfing him. “Cry all you like, but they can’t hear you.” Carver can feel her tighten around him and he moaned out.

  
“This is such a strange sensation! It feels so new, yet like it’s been far too long. Oh, how this body will be so much fun!” Donna arched as she ground on Carver’s dick. “Sister, please stop this! I know you have more control than this!” Donna laughed and rolled her neck.

  
“She couldn’t resist fucking you two other times, what makes you think she can now? What makes you think she is even still here, little boy?”

  
“She’s an annoying goody-goody, but she’s stubborn. She wouldn’t just let you take full control.” Donna stopped and looked at him with an expressionless face, making Carver wish he had kept his mouth shut. “You are annoying, boy. I don’t need a talking toy. Hmm, but a mindless one would be preferable. How would you like to be my thrall?” Donna’s hand covered Carver’s face, and she began chanting in some eligible tongue, but was cut off with a choking gasp. “W-what?! You shouldn’t be-!” Carver stared in bewilderment as Donna suddenly cried out, it reverberated off the stone walls. Donna slouched, shoulders raising as she panted for breath. “Sister?”

  
Donna doesn’t look at Carver for a minute, but does through big eyes. “I am so sorry, Carver. I only wanted to- I never meant for this to happen…” Carver tried to reach out for his vulnerable sister and is delighted that he can move once more. He rubbed her thigh in comfort, and she embraced him with ugly tears. They stay like that for what felt like hours. He could feel the steady rising and falling of her chest and knew that she was asleep. He tried to extract himself from her body but stiffened as he heard her sigh.

  
“Goodness, she is a tough one.” Donna sat back up and ran a hand through her short hair with a pout. Carver wanted to comment on it when they were in the Deep Roads with Nathaniel, but thought better of it. He always liked long hair on women. Donna looked down at him with cold eyes, making Carver break into a cold sweat. “I won’t make you my thrall. She’d likely try to kill us both if that ever happened.” Carver could feel her massaging his cock with her pussy and bringing it to full attention once more. He tensed as she began riding him again, her pussy almost painfully tight around him.

  
“I’m not really feeling it anymore, but I’ll leave you with something to remember, and a bit of a gift for her. You won’t see us again, after all.” Carver felt her start pace steadily increase. Donna was soon bucking on him and teased Carver’s nipples with light uses of lightning. Donna inched ever closer to his chest and took his other nipple into her mouth. Squelching sounds filled the room with Carver’s suppressed moans, his neck and jaw taut. The longer Carver lasted under her triple assault, the more Donna got into it as she began to moan with him. Her bucking quickened as she pulled back from Carver and began fondling her chest. With her inhibitions loosening, her control over Carver lessened as well until, finally, he could move once more.

  
Instead of pushing her off, he braced his legs on the bed and thrust into her. Donna moaned out in surprise and fell against his robust chest. Taking advantage of her surprise, Carver gripped her soft, bubble butt for more leverage and fucked into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, cries and moans spilled out her open mouth. Feeling an ass cheek slapped, Donna bows her back and grips the covert while meeting Carver’s deep thrusts. “More!” Donna cried as she tightened around him. Not needing to be told twice, Carver began smacking her ass with the same speed he was fucking her. Feeling the first edges of climax pull at his stomach, Carver flipped them and gripped Donna’s hips as he continued to fuck her.

  
Donna grasped the covert around her head as Carver used her body like it weighed little to him. Her hand-filling chest bounced wildly with every punishing thrust. He thrusts into her one more time and held them there, grinding against her clit. Donna felt as if lightning was coursing through her as her orgasm crashed into her. A long cry filled the room as her entire body clinched up. This set off Carver in turn, his hold bruising, and with a roar, matched Donna’s cry as he came deep into her. Donna gave a pathetic whimper as she felt Carver’s hot cum fill her. They’re both trembling when she’s done wringing the rest of his climax out him before he drops bottom on the bed. Carver watched as Donna mewed and twitched from the aftershocks, and in her post-orgasmic haze, opened her legs and played with the cum dribbling out of her with a small, dopey smile.

  
He sucks in a slow breath at her display, his dick still hard from years of just fighting in dark tunnels and any real respite to find a whore to relieve the tension. Carver flips Donna onto her stomach, a small squeak escaping her lips. Nudging her legs apart, he lined himself up and slammed into her to the hilt. She keens as he set a brutal pace, a hand holding her down as she thrashed from the over-stimulation. Donna clutched a pillow to her as she was fucked into the bed, moaning and whimpering into it as the night went on. Carver heard her muffled cries and lean over her, taking a fistful of hair and yanked her head back. She cried out in pain and looked tearily at Carver from her peripheral.

  
“Please… No more. Hurry up and cum.” With such a needy plea, and a debauched expression, Carver lasted moments longer until he spent himself inside her again. Donna sighed in relief and closed her tired eyes to rest. Tension released, Carver pulls out of her and rolls to the side, his chest quickly rising and falling. They laid in silence for a few minutes until he pulled her close to him, Donna’s back flush against his chest, and fell into a contented sleep.

  
Carver woke to an empty bed the next morning feeling as if the last night’s events didn’t happen. Then he felt the covert, stale from his and Donna’s coupling. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Shame and guilt filled him, more so since he still felt satisfaction from everything that happened. Carver ran his hand through his messy hair, and with a sigh, got up from the bed and went to clean himself off. Cleaned and dressed, Carver leaves the Hawke estate, giving Bohdan and Sandal his farewells. Once outside, he takes a deep breath and sets out to the Hanged Man to tell a very clean account of the events from last night.

_Hopefully Merrill or the abomination can locate her from the Fade._

 

* * *

 

  
_Year 9:40 Dragon_

 

 

Another warm night pervades the ruined keep Donna inhabits. She sits on her make shit bed, and combs her hair, it had grown longer over the past three years. The candles covering her rooms cannot alleviate the dark air prevalent in it. She stretches before crawling into her comforters, extinguishing the candles without a gesture. She is nearing slumber when she feels one of her wards disrupted.

  
“Bloody spiders.” Donna throws the covers off her, and puts on the robes she was wearing earlier in the day before venturing out to dispose of the intruder. She struts down the hall leading to the disturbed entry and narrowly avoids the swing of a longsword. Placing her shields up, Donna has fire on her finger tips, when she sees her attacker’s face from the light.

  
“Carver?!” He twitches and keeps a fighting stance before slowly lowering his weapon. She lowers her barrier and strides towards him. Carver sheaths his sword, and adjusts his cloak when he is shoved.

  
“Why in the Maker’s balls are you here? How did you find me?” Carver pulls out a piece of parchment and waves into front of him as if to ward her off. “Varric, he wrote me when he got a letter back from you finally.” Donna sucks her teeth in annoyance as Carver continues, “Merrill’s been asking spirits, demons-whatever she wants to call them-after you since. Took me over a year to track you in the middle of a fucking desert. You know there are ghasts and wyverns out there? You could have settled in Tevinter if you wanted to stay hidden.”

  
Donna scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest, “And be enslaved? I think not. I’m close enough to a city to get food, and remote enough where no **sane** person would come looking for me.” With a pointed look and gesture of a finger, Carver follows her back up the hall until they reach an open area that could only be the kitchen. Donna sits at the stone table and gestures for him to join her.

  
“Why did you leave with barely a word? Your elf was ready to tear us apart when Varric told him what happened. Is this where you’ve been for the last three years?”

  
“I moved around for a bit at first, but yes, I’ve been here for a little over two years now. I’m not just “Donna Hawke” anymore, hadn’t been for a long time even before Hephzibah and I merged.”

  
Carver sighs heavily and runs his ungloved hand through his hair. They sit there in a pregnant silence, but then a near silent shuffling of slippers is heard on the hard floor. Carver goes to unsheathe his sword, but Donna halts him with a raised palm. A girl not older than 3 rubs her tired eyes in the entrance way, and yawns out. “Mama?”

  
Carver’s blood runs cold as Donna walks over to the girl, and picks her up. He stares at her black hair as Donna carries her over to the table. The girl clings to her mother, her eyes still closed, but stirs as Donna stopped in front of Carver.

  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?” The girl nods her head as she looks up to see Carver.

  
_Amber eyes._

  
“Vera, this is your Uncle. Say “hello”.” Vera hides into Donna’s neck but stretches out her small hand. Carver looks at Donna with a somewhat panicked expression, but Donna nods her head for him to take her hand. Shakily, he stands and takes Vera’s hand, making her smile shyly. Carver returns the smile, “Hello, Vera, I’m Carver. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Would you believe the sex scenes were going to be short?


End file.
